Cold HP Version
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Draco has some nerve! He actually asks Hermione out! Based on Cross Fade's song of the same name.


Cold

By GinnyPotter1986

Hermione Granger could _not _believe her ears! After all that he had done, Draco Malfoy was _gutsy_ enough to try to ask _her_ out!

"Come on, Granger. Just _one_ date and I _promise _I will not try anything."

"Oh, all right! However, I do have one small question."

"Okay, ask away."

"Why?"

_**Looking back at me, I see**_

_**That I never really got it right**_

_**I never stopped to think of you**_

_**I'm always wrapped in**_

_**Things I cannot win**_

_**You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**Something strong**_

_**Like a drug, that gets me high**_

"Remember, five years ago, when you punched me, for making fun of Hagrid."

"Yes."

"Well, from that night on, all I could think about is you."

"I cannot believe it," said Hermione, as she sat down.

"What can you not believe?"

"I cannot believe that punching you, has led to this."

Draco could not help, but to laugh. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips. Looking Hermione square in the eye, he kissed her hand. He surprised her even further, when he pulled her up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am going to make you a promise, right here, and right now, Hermione Granger. Before this month is out, you will be as in love with _me_, as I am with _you_."

"You are in love with me?"

"Yes, I am in love with you. If I had my way, I would marry you. I want to be with you in every way that is humanly possible."

"Are you asking me out on a date, or are you asking me to marry you, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Let's date for a while, to see if we can stand being together as a couple. If we can, _then _we will talk about getting married. Okay?"

"Okay, so, when did you want to go out on this _date_?"

"Is tomorrow night okay with you?"

"Yes, what time should I be ready by?"

"I was thinking around six thirty."

"That is fine with me."

Draco showed up the next night at six thirty on the dot.

"So, where are we going?"

"We are going to dinner."

"Is that all we are going to do?"

"Well, that is as far as I got in my plans. I did not know what kind of things you like to do, so I thought we would start with dinner, and go from there. Is that okay with you?" Draco asked, as he looked over at her.

"Yes, sure, that sounds good to me."

The couple left Hermione's house, and arrived at El Latigo Family Restaurant about half an hour later. Hermione had to admit, she was impressed.

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold to you**_

After he had helped her out of his car, Draco took her hand, and led her to the restaurant's entrance door. The owner of the establishment met them as they were coming in the door.

"Mr. Malfoy! It is such a pleasure, sir! I see you have a guest with you. Come with me, your table is ready."

"Thank you, Mikail."

When they sat down, Mikail handed each of them a menu. Then, he went to get their drinks.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time you've been here?"

"It isn't. I used to come here and eat all the time."

"Did you eat here with another girl?"

"Yes, my mother."

"Oh."

"You're the first _date_ I've brought here."

"I see."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel really out of place here. Unlike you, I was never able to go places like this, as a child."

"Would you rather go someplace else to eat?"

"No, I will be all right."

"If you are sure…"

"I am."

When their waiter, Alexander came to get their order, Hermione ordered pasta with cheese bread. Draco ordered baked chicken with cheese bread. He had ordered champagne for them to drink with dinner.

_**And I'm sorry about all the lies**_

_**Maybe in a different light**_

_**You could see me stand on my own again**_

_**Cause now I can see**_

_**You were the antidote that got me by**_

_**Something strong like a drug that got me high**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

After they were finished eating their food, they ordered dessert. Hermione had a banana-split pie, while Draco had a chocolate soufflé cake. When they were completely finished eating, Draco asked for the check.

As soon as the check was paid, the couple left. As they were driving, Draco looked over at Hermione, and grinned. He took the hand closest to him, and kissed it. Then he laced his fingers with hers.

"Did you have fun tonight? I mean, so far?"

"Do you mean that there is more?"

"Darling, tonight is all about you. I want to show you how much I love you."

"If you want to show me _that_, then let's go to one of our houses."

"Why, Hermione Granger! Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Not at all, I am asking you to make love to me. If we _do_ go to sleep, then, you can count it as a bonus."

"Let me say this: If I go to bed with you tonight; I plan to wake up next to you for the next hundred years or so. I may end up with my belongings at your house, or I will have everything you own at my house."

"In other words, we should go ahead and elope."

"No, we do not have to elope. Our wedding can be as big as you want it to be. You can invite the whole world, for all I care. I just want us to be together."

"Are you willing to let Ron and Harry stand on your side?"

"I will even ask them _both_ to be my best man, if that will make you happy."

"My goodness, I think I better sit down."

"What is wrong?"

"I just cannot believe that you; the guy who made my life a living hell; actually _wants_ to marry me!"

(The couple had long since arrived back at Hermione's flat. That is why she said that she needed to sit down.)

"Hermione, I love you. I have loved you for the past five years. I want to be able to show you every day. Please say that you will marry me and put me out of my misery." Draco had dropped down to his knees, as he said this. (He had went the night before, and bought a ring; just in case he _did_ decide to propose.)

_**I never really wanted you to see**_

_**The screwed up side of me that I keep**_

_**Locked inside of me so deep**_

_**It always seems to get to me**_

_**I never really wanted you to go**_

_**So many things you should have known**_

_**I guess for me there's just no hope**_

_**I never meant to be so cold.**_

Hermione looked into his eyes. She saw in them; a look of love so deep, that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was telling truth. She placed one hand on either side of his face. While looking him straight in the eye, she brought his mouth to hers. Slowly and very passionately, she began to kiss him. As they were kissing, Draco slowly began to stand up, bringing her up, too.

Draco lifted his head, long enough to ask Hermione where her bedroom was. When she told him, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. He looked her straight in the eye, as he began to undress her. After he had her completely nude, he lay her down on the bed. As she watched, he began to strip his own clothes off.

When he was as nude as she was, he then crawled on the bed, beside of her. He began to rub and touch her. Moments later, he raised his body up, until he hovered over her.

"Are you sure you want this tonight, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. I am sure, Mr. Malfoy. I want you to make love to me. I want you to take my virginity _tonight_."

"Okay, I am sure you know that your first time will probably hurt like Hell. However, I promise to be as slow and as gentle as I possibly can, alright?"

"Alright, I trust you, Draco."

Draco then lowered his head down to hers. As he began to kiss her, he began to make love to her. At first, when they started, she stiffened for about two seconds; then she began to relax.

After what seemed like an eternity, Draco collapsed beside of her. When they were both finally able to talk, Hermione turned over, so she could look Draco in the eye, she smiled.

"Draco, I will marry you. Can we have everything ready by the end of next week?"

"I can only say this: I am ready to say, "I do," any time you are."

Hermione could not help, but to kiss him some more. Of course, _that_ led to more lovemaking. When they were finished this time, Draco got up.

He went over to where his jeans were lying and got the ring box that he had bought for her.

"I bought this last night. I bought it just in case I _did_ decide to propose to you."

Hermione opened the small jewelry box. Inside was a sterling silver band that had one big diamond in the middle, and two smaller diamonds, one either side of the big diamond.

"Oh, Drake, it's beautiful!"

Draco took the ring out of the box and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand. After kissing, the couple lay back down on the bed. It was not long before the two of them were fast asleep.

They were married about two to three weeks later. They spent their honeymoon in Paris. About six months later, the couple found out they were going to be parents. Draco was ecstatic. He was determined to be a better father to his children, than _his_ father had been to him.

One day, about a month before the baby was due, Hermione and Draco were talking about names.

"I have always liked the name Rose for a girl."

"Okay, but what can we put with Rose?"

"How about we use Rose Alexis or Alexis Rose for a girl?"

"I think I like Alexis Rose the best."

"Okay, that takes care of the girl name, but what about the boy name?"

"Well, all the boys; not including my father; in my family, have been named after constellations of stars. So, I was thinking of either Scorpius Lucifer or Leonardo Benjamin," said Draco.

"I like Scorpius Lucifer the best. Is the Lucifer after your father?"

"Kind of, but mainly it is after me. My middle name is Lucas."

"Oh, I guess I should tell you that my middle name is Jean."

"You know, we should have known each other's middle names years ago. Why didn't we?"

"I have no idea." Hermione looked up at her husband, and the two of them just burst out laughing.

All of a sudden, Hermione doubled over. Her laughter had caused her water to break.

"Get Molly Weasley! She will help me!" she screamed.

Draco ran to the fireplace, and he Flooed Mrs. Weasley. Within minutes, Mrs. Weasley was by Hermione's side. She made Draco wait in another room.

Figuring he would have hours to wait, he called Harry and Ginny Potter, and Ron and Luna Weasley, to come and give him some moral support, while Hermione gave birth. Harry and Ron stayed with him, but Ginny and Luna went in, to see if they could help Mrs. Weasley with Hermione.

Harry; seeing that Draco was so pale, that he might pass out; tried to get his mind on something else.

"So, Draco how has your Mum and Dad been doing, lately?"

"Well, Mother is excited about her first grandchild and Father is trying his best to act like he doesn't give a damn. He still is not happy about my choice of wife. However, I think he will change his mind, once he sees the baby."

"What are you hoping for; a boy or a girl?" asked Ron.

"I don't care what it is, as long as Hermione and the baby are both healthy and happy."

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Yes. Funnily enough, that is what we were doing, when Mione went into labor. We decided on Alexis Rose for a girl and Scorpius Lucifer for a boy."

"Draco, I know _exactly_ what you are going through, _believe me_. I went through the exact same thing nearly a year ago, when Ginny had James. I have to go through it again in a few months."

"You mean; I might have to worry like this again?"

"It is a major possibility."

"Oh, Good Lord, say it is not so!"

About six hours later, Ginny came down the steps.

"Draco, you may go up, now."

He did not need telling twice. Draco ran to his and Hermione's room as fast as his legs would carry him. When he opened the door, the sight that greeted him, was the most precious sight he had ever seen before in his life.

His wife was lying on their bed, with their new baby in her arms.

"Drake, come say hello to our daughter, Alexis Rose."

Draco felt a huge surge of pride go through his body.

"Draco," said Mrs. Weasley. He looked over at her, and saw that she too was holding a baby. "You also have a son."

Draco could not take any more. He passed out cold. In his unconsciousness, he saw his whole life pass before him. Most of all he saw; was how cold he had been to people, before Hermione became a part of his life.

When he finally woke up, he saw he was on the bed beside of Hermione and the babies. He leaned over and kissed his wife.

"What was that for?"

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold to you**_

"That kiss was to say I am sorry for every bad thing I have ever done to you since we met. Thanks to you, I truly know what love is.


End file.
